High school Dropout
by xinfinite.wallflowerx
Summary: Hinata becomes responsible to bring back the trouble maker Sasuke back to school, with the goal of being closer to his best friend Naruto. Will Hinata finally be with her long love crush or will her heart take a sudden turn?
1. chapter 1

**_intro_**

"huh?"

Hinata replied as she tilted her head in confusion. Kakashi, the principle of Uchiha prestigious academy , shrugged and patted Hinata back. "Hinata, you're one of our top scholars, not only that i believe you can make a poor boy fall at your feet and do as you command". Kakashi coughed ,as he overheard all the male student body been dreaming to be with the raven haired heiress, not only was she beautiful as the night sky but she came from a wealthy family. That was a bonus all by itself.

The young principle circled around the timid girl and whispered in her ear "not only that, doing this simple favor means you be closer to that blonde idiot naruto" Blushing a crimision red, she scoffed "B-But everyone knows that Sasuke guy is nothing but trouble all he has going for him is his looks. he won't even listen to me...in fact he won't even dare look at me in the eyes"

Kakashi sighed, "I know, but this is the last chance to convince him, without him this school itself might crumble. His father built this school, but with Sasuke shaming the Uchiha name by dropping out so early to graduation, his father already going paranoid thinking this school will be a laughing stock. If his son can't even learn in the school that was made for him who can? " he paused "and ... i have a feeling you're our best shot"


	2. 2

_best shot?_

The young Hyuuga heiress rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Then quickly layed her head down on the cold desk, giving her a slight chill that made her winced. Remembering back, she never really had an interest with Sasuke even in the innocent days of childhood. They had met on occasions since both of thier parents were very close to each other due to business reasons, but the closest she ever had with the onyx haired boy was a silent hello. Her first impression of him was that he had empty eyes. Not even a little glimpse of life came out of him, it was as if he was a zombie from the comic books she had read.

She picked up her head and looked out the window:

 _This is hopeless._

"Hellooooo???? Earth to Hinata" the blunt pat of the shoulder and the familar scent of the rescue shelter, gave it away. It was Kiba, he became best friends with Hinata ever since freshman year. His love for animals and her kindness to any being, founded their friendship. He was the only one she could really talk to without discomfort. "y-y-yes?" Hinata stuttered, shaking her head as to dismiss her thoughts. With a concern look, Kiba leaned towards her ear and whispered "Are you thinking about naruto again?".

She laughed.

 _Was she really obviously in love with Naruto?_

No actually-"Hinata started to explain how the principle wanted her to try to get Sasuke back to school just because of his father so called dignity. Kiba raised his eyebrow and shaked his head, "Thats impossible that guy is a total dick, why would the principle send you? You're the most shyest girl in school, not only that your kind and he'll take advantage of that" Kiba replied scratching his head in annoyance.

 _Yeah but im suppousedly his "b_ _est shot"_

Sighing, she quickly collected her belongings onto her brown bag. Where a ramen pin catched her eye, she smiled at it for a second before saying farewell to Kiba. Stepping out of the classroom, a sudden chill ran across her spine . Right across from her, only a few steps away was her blonde prince that she pictured in her head for so long. His spikey blonde hair was a mess as usual and his blue eyes were so joyful that it made her wanna go up to him and hug him, and of course that cheeky signature grin. Her heart raced so fast, she felt herself boiling in the inside. Then not to far of him, was Sakura, the one Naruto was head over heels for. Her pink hair brighten the room just like her presence. The petite form and piercing green eyes

made her seem like if she was a elf princess. She was beautiful. Suddenly her heart wasnt racing but dropped.

 _How could Naruto ever notice me, i can't even speak a word to him. I wouldnt know what to say-_

Hinata stopped her clustered thoughts and shaked her head. Looking down at her watch, she rised her head in determination.

She ran .

She was going to find Sasuke, no matter what. Hinata Hyuuga was not going to lose to Sakura. Simple as that.


End file.
